I need you
by wolfs1999
Summary: B meets a girl that understands him even without him having to talk. Dawn meets a boy that is nice to her even though she knows that she's weird. Could they be the perfect friends or will someone try to make them be alone agian?
1. Chapter 1

I see a short and petite girl being pushed around by Scott and his friends. Why can't they leave people alone? The girl cries out in pain when she gets pushed to the ground. I step between her and her attackers.

"Why don't you mind your own business, Beverly?" Scott growls, but I don't say anything. I never say anything. Eventually they leave and I turn around to help the poor girl up.

"Thank you." She smiles. "Your aura is very purplish green. Oh, but it suits you, though!" She adds the last part when she sees that I'm confused. I don't know what she's talking about, but she doesn't seem to be mean about it. She seems happy about it. "I'm Dawn."

I shake her hand. "Beverly is a very pretty name. You shouldn't be embarrassed about it," she says. "You go by something else, though. What is it?" I hold up one finger hoping that she gets it. Most people don't. "B?" I shake my head in conformation. How did she get it so fast? She's very smart. Her smile lights up a room. I've only known her for a few minutes, but she's already the nicest person that I've ever met. She's kind of pretty, too.

"I just moved here. I think that I'll like here, there are so many wonderful animals!" I smile at that. "I hope to one day save Mother Earth! What do you like to do, B?" I pretend to make something. "Invent? I bet you're really good at it! You look really strong and smart. I bet you invent lots of wonderful things! I bet that you'll change the world, B!" She hugs me and hug her back, being careful because she looks so small and like she could break if I squeezed her to hard.

"You won't hurt me, B. I'm not as fragile as I look." It's like she can read my mind. I finally found someone that understands me. Someone that I can talk to without actually having to talk. I'm so smart, but I'm also very shy. I always think that I'm going to say the wrong thing, so I just don't talk. If I don't talk, then I can't say the wrong thing, right? I let her go and we start walking to nowhere. We end up at the park and she sits down Indian style in the grass. I sit down next to her and we just stay like that for hours. No talking. This is great. I feel kind of sad when it gets dark and Dawn has to leave. She says that she'll see me tomorrow. I hope she's right. I love this beautiful angel and I've only just met her. I eventually get up and go home. My mom asks me why I'm home so late and I just smile.

'I have a friend.'

* * *

A/n I do not own total drama. The reason that this is not on my Bawn fiction is because this is a story on it's own and will have several chapters.


	2. Plans for a bird

I rush over to the park, hoping to find my new friend there. I look around and eventually spot her up in a tree with a bird on her finger. I walk up under the tree.

"Hello, B!" She greets without looking at me, her attention still on the little bird in her hand. I watch as she gently pets the bird. I sit down at the base of the tree as Dawn talks to both me and the bird.

"I would love to see some of your inventions, B," She says after talking to the bird as she had groomed it. I look up at her and smile as I give her a thumbs up. She let's the bird go and lands gently next to me. I smile and nod before standing up. I hold my hand out for her take, and as soon as she does I lead her to my house.

My mom is still home. I hope she gets along Ok with Dawn and doesn't embarrass me like she did when she had met Scott years ago. I used to be friends with him. I open the door and let her in.

"Oh, Beverly, did your friend ditch you?" My mom asks before walking into the room. "I didn't know you where bringing a girl home! Why didn't you call me? I would have made cookies! I'll go get you two some milk and get started on those cookies!"

"No thank you," Dawn says. "I'm a vegan."

"Well, you definitely need something. You're so small! You've got no meat on your bones! I'll go see what we have." I silently groan and lead Dawn upstairs.

"You don't have to be embarrassed by your mom, she's very nice." Yeah, but she's embarrassing. I smile and lead her to my room. "Woah!" She exclaims as she picks up one of the inventions I left out. "Did you make this?" I smile and nod. "This is amazing! I could see in your aura that you smart, but this is absolutely incredible! What does it do?" I take it and demonstrate it to her as she watches in amazement. I should make her something. She likes animals a lot. I should make her a robot bird, she might like that. I smile, my mind made. I show her some other inventions as I start thinking of how I'm going to make her bird. She leaves after a few hours and I get started on the blue prints. This is going to be my best invention yet!

A/ n I do not own total drama. Sorry for the inactivity, I'm juggling drawing, school, and writing.


End file.
